The Other Phantomo
by Candyninja
Summary: What happens when you parents will makes you go to their friends house to live there? It might seen not that bad but what if those adults are ghost hunters? To make it worse, she holds a secret... She is also a ghost. :3 sorry if this summery sucked... Also rating my change
1. Chapter 1

_/Hello this is just the small intro so you know when I make references. So yea, Character introduction..._

Hello… Um… My name is Melody Note, I am currently living at the Fenton's household, I used to live with Vladimir Masters and I found his ghost portal and I… Went inside and accidently hit a button… And now I'm half ghost but that happened 3 months ago.

In my human half I have blackish-blue hair and brown eyes and I wear a Grey hoodie, blue jeans with white boots that have a heel. Although my ghost half has white-black hair and Orange eyes that red when I use my fire powers and I wear a black hoodie, black jeans with black combat boots. In my ghost half I can use, ecto blasts, ecto rays, ecto lasers/whips, I can form ectoplasm into different solids _(which are the colour orange)_, I can turn invisible and intangible, I also found out that I have a fire core so I can use fire powers. That's it really… Oh I also learnt to supress my ecto-energy so none of the ghost equipment in the Fenton household can detect me, but that doesn't mean that other ghost can't sense me, cuz they can…

In my parents will they wanted me to live with the Fenton.

_/The next chapter will be her arriving in Amity park and standing outside of the fenton's household. Also as a side note, this starts a few weeks before the spectra incident. So Enjoy~_

**:*: Mel POV :*:**

_'So here I am' _I standing outside Fenton's household. _'Ok keep calm, deep breaths you can do this' _I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

***THUMP THUMP***

_"THERE YOU ARE! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"_

***Hugs***

"GHA!? C-Can't b-b-breath! ~ . . . H-Help!" I struggled to get my breath.

_"DAD STOP! SHE CAN'T BREATH!"_

I gasp for my breath when the grip loosen, Jack Fenton stoped hugging me whilst jaz helped me inside

_"Are you ok?! Sorry about my dad, he can go way over board" _

"Thank you. It wasn't the worst I've had though… um sorry what's your name?"

_"Oh I'm Jaz, and he's jack-"_

_"I'M JACK FENTON! But for you can call me dad~"_

Jaz would have seen how uncomfortable I was, when he said the word dad was used

"Um… Sorry but can I just call you jack?" I mumbled whilst looking down

_"ok then…" _

I gave them a small smile, before Maddy came in, introduced herself, I had an early dinner, then Jaz showed me where I will be staying; she soon left me to unpack. I glance around the room; it was nothing special black walls a bed in the corner, a desk, a wardrobe and that was mostly it. Once I finished unpacking I flopped down onto the bed, _'so I'm stuck here? Great just want I wanted, to be living under the same roof as a family of ghost hunters that could kill me at any moment…'_ I sighed, though all the traveling has worn me out, quickly I changed into my Pjs and flopped onto my bed again, this time falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock, I simply groan in protest but I got up and got ready for school, _'hopefully I don't get bullied on the first day of school…'_ I sighed while tying my hair back and went down stairs, to find a raven haired boy with blue eyes, who is now staring at me now? _'Oh no! What to say?! What to say?! GHAAAAAA!' _"Um morning?"

_"Um morning to you too… uhh…"_now he looked confused

"Oh right you were out yesterday so I didn't meet you, my name is Mel."

_". . . Wait Melody!? Sorry I didn't recognise you! I'm Danny, nice to meet you Mel."_ First Danny look confused then shocked, I couldn't help but giggle at this, which made him blush.

"Nice to meet you to Danny, anyway shouldn't we be heading to school now? Otherwise we'd be late." I simply stated and turned around, grabbed my bag and walk to the door which Danny quickly followed but he seemed more uneasy and jumpy, "Hey Danny, are you ok?" That made him jumped.

_"Oh. Yea I'm fine don't worry about it." _He still looked uneasy, but I let it slide. Soon we get to school and me and Danny part ways, I went to the principle to pick up my time table and I when to my first class of the day, science with Mr Lancer. As I was walking to class a teacher stopped me and asked me if I was the new student, I replied with a nod. He smiled and introduced himself to me, and he was Mr Lancer! He walked into class and told me wait outside until told, he quickly somewhat settle down the class before he told his class that they have a new student, I could hear people whisper in excitement, Mr lancer look over to me and gave me a small gesture for me to start walking in,

_"Well introduce yourself"_ Mr Lancer said when I was in the class room at the front.

"Hello, I'm Melody Note." I said in an emotionless tone, along with a blank stare.

_"Well Miss Note you can sit next to Mr Fenton"_ He looked over to were the seat was and I quickly sat there and got everything I need out, I gave a quick glance to where Danny sat to find him looking at me, I simply gave him a small smile before Lancer started to teach.

**~*~Le Time Skip~*~**

The bell rung and it was time for lunch, I went over to my locker and started to put away my stuff, before a notice a small very transparent bit of red smoke or is better known as my ghost sense, it only when off when a ghost was nearby. I turned around to see Danny and his friends walking past before a tall blonde stopped him, _'I think his name was Dash and wasn't he the top bully?… Danny!'_ I saw Dash mocking him, which angered me a lot so I walked over to where Dash and Danny were. Danny's friends noticed me as was going to stop me before I spoke up, "Yo blondy! You mind putting down Dan? After all if you lift him any higher, when you drop him he might break." I said with a hint of seriousness in my voice, Dash and Danny look at me before Dash dropped Danny and marched over to where I stood,

_"Huh? Aren't you the new kid? Well, well doesn't look very bright, especially after messing with me." _ Dash threatened,

"Wow! I'm so scared! Whatever should I do? I know! I'll stand right here and listen to you empty threats to beat me up. Well that is if you can." I said in a mocking tone and a grin on my face, Danny and his friends started to chuckle.

_"Grrrrr. Now you're getting on my nerves! That's it no one makes fun of me!"_ Dash growled before throwing a punch at me, though I was much faster and side stepped out of the way, which leaves Dash throwing to nothing but air.

"Huh? Was that all? I was expecting something better than that but, that was _pathetic_" I stated before the crowd of people that was surrounding us, howled in laughter, which made Dash run and me walking to Danny and his friends, "Danny you ok?" I ask in a hushed tone. Danny nodded and said thanks,

_"Dude! That Was Awesome!" _ I turned to see a guy in a red hat and glasses, who was also one of Danny's friends, Awestrucked and excited, before he got hit in the head by a Goth,

_"Tucker! Do you not know your manners?! Let alone treat a lady like that!" _ The Goth stated, soon it turned into a small argument. After a while, they calmed down and Danny introduced me to his friends, the nerd was Tucker and Goth was Sam, after a little while I notice that my ghost sense went off the 5th time today, Danny also looked a bit puzzled, we looked at each other and before me or Danny could speak the bell went, indicating the next classes are starting soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**:*: Melody Pov:*: **

"Finally! End of school!" I simply stated when the teacher dismissed us for the day. I trudged to my locker and pull out my bag and filled it with homework and stuff to get done… This wasn't a lot of stuff. I simply walked out of the school and back home; I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice Danny and his friends walk up behind me.

_"Hey there! What are you up to Mel?"_

**:*:Danny Pov:*:**

I just watched when tucker called out to Melody; I swore she jumped a meter into the air,

"WHA- Oh hi."

_"Hey do you want hang out with us?" _I ask not sure if she wanted to join us, especially if a ghost shows up.

"Yea sure, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys. So where do you want to go?" Now this made me happy

_"Sweet! How about we go to the arcade?"_ Tucker suggested excided, don't blame him though. It's been a while since we went there, though Sam just sighed in disappointment.

"Sure!" Mel replied with a smile that made me and Tucker grin whilst Sam was shocked. We walked over to the Arcade and started playing; soon it was me and Tucker 'vs.' Sam and Mel. By the time we left the Arcade the scores were:

Me and Tucker: 4

Sam and Mel: 6

So we had to pay for the ice-cream that we got afterwards. Although after ice-cream Sam wanted to talk to me, _"so Sam, what did you want to talk to me about?"_ I ask bluntly,

_"There is something odd about her Danny,"_

_"Like what? She has only been here for a few days,"_ I said with a hid of sarcasm in my voice.

_"Yea but, when we were in the arcade she, was always on edge like she was ready to attack, like you when your ghost sense goes off."_

_"Actually, whenever Melody is around my ghost sense goes off but… today… I didn't happen at all…" _I trailed off at the end, I was actually confused about it, well that was the case before my ghost sense went off, along with a scream and a laugh. I quickly change into my ghost form to see Melody shielding over Tucker from Skulker.

**:*:Melody Pov:*: **

When Sam pull Danny away, I was concerned that they figured who I was, but then why did they leave Tucker behind? I decided to start a conversation with Tucker "So, what was that all about?"

_"I don't know… Maybe Sam is finally confessing her love~"_

"Seriously? I know they are in denial but sill, Sam would have a date first before confessing her love to Danny." I stated in a blank tone.

_"Hmm, so true…" _Tucker said and nodded in agreement, we started to chat about the newest technology before my ghost sense when off. I quickly looked around, I guess Tucker noticed how 'on-edge' I was and asked me

_"Hey Mel, is there something wrong?" _ I looked at him and shook my head and said that nothing was wrong but, as soon as I said those words, Skulker came flying in demanding to see the 'ghost boy'. Skulker went to the closes people, who were just so happens to be me and Tucker, and demanded to know where the ghost kid was. Of course I didn't know so I spoke up, "Ghost kid? Who is he?" I said in a sarcastic tone, not once showing fear in my voice.

**"You whelp! You should fear me! Not making fun of me!" **Skulker Raised fist in anger and instead of me taking the blow, Tucker jumped in front and took it for me…

"Tucker!" _'Crap I can't transform while Tucker here… But I can't leave him…' _ I did the next best thing and quickly stood in front of him, shielding him from Skulker before I started to growl and my eyes flickered orange while staring him down, like I was ready to strike any moment.

_"Seriously Skulker? You're picking a fight with a girl? Dude that's low." _

Me and Skulker where both surprised when we heard the voice although Skulker whipped around and moved a bit back revealing a boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, a black HASMAT suit with white collar, gloves and boots also he had a green glow indicating that he was a ghost. I quickly dropped my 'ghost eyes' and let them turn back into my normal brown eyes, _'That ghost… I feel like I've seen him before but… Where? Great a case of Deja vu, just what I wanted.' _The Ghost kid's name was apparently Danny… Danny continued to taunt Skulker and attack him whilst I grab Tucker and hid somewhere safe, I quickly scanned over Tucker to see if he is really hurt but, looks like he would just form a big bruise, so it wasn't that bad.

A few ecto blasts later, and Sam appearing with the thermos sucking the mechanical ghost into it, I continued to hide with Tucker until,

"Ow. What happened?" Tucker started to sit up while I helped him, the ghost kid or Phantom soon left, Sam and Danny quickly ran over to us before Danny asked us if we were ok, I nodded while Tucker started to complain about his head. I really didn't want to stick around so I suggested that we should leave, Danny agreed with me and they decided to go Danny's house.

A few minutes later we arrived back 'home' I was just standing behind Danny and the others and simply continued to act like a ghost… I didn't really fit in with the group; they held secrets that I didn't know about. As soon we got to the door Danny opened it he called out to his parents and quickly ran upstairs with Tucker and Sam. I was about head up to my room when Maddie came to the lounge room and saw me,

"Oh hello Mel how was school?" I shrugged before saying it was ok,

"Well that's good; also something came in the mail today from a guy called Nero." I smiled at this; Vlad had sent me something, I told him if he ever had to/ if he wants to send me something he should call himself 'Nero'

"I put it up in your room if you wondering." I smiled before nodding and running up stairs to my room, as I walked passed Danny's room I saw his friends discussing something, although I didn't really care so I left to my room. As I got to my room I saw the box on my desk, I quickly opened it to find a note and a small white box. I opened the white box to find a black silver bracelet in the shape of a dragon with red ruby eyes, I gasped at this, _'Holy crap! This is cool!' _ I picked it up and put it on before I looked at the note,

_'Dear little dragon, _

_I hope you that the Fentons have been treating you well, As I was look at the days I relised that your birthday was coming up and so this is an early birthday present. If trouble were ever to arise you can contact me though the bracelet, well then have a happy 14__th__ birthday and sorry if I can't make it. _

_–Nero Dalv.' _Or in other words Vlad Masters.


	4. Chapter 4

**_/Hello! Thanks so much for the feedback! :3 ok now to answer some questions-_**

**_dream lighting – Hmm, maybe. I'm finding a bit too predictable, not to mention a bit annoying so I don't know, if you guys want to then I will _**

**_ Rosezelene Ersa – Sorry, yea it might bit a bit confusing at the start but , Vlad is like a fatherly figure to Melody ever since she met him, and had been a father to Mel since her parents died, but Mels parent's will said for her to go to the Fentons for at least a year, Mel doesn't want to go but she want to do her late parent's last wishes… so she goes for a year before she goes back to Vlad. _**

**_I hope this helps a little. :3 also thank you, Silly me! :3_**

**_ kikki2696 – So you have wished it so it shall be granted :3 _**

**_Also thank you!_**

**_And thank you everyone else! NOW ONTO THE STORY!_**

* * *

:*:Danny POV:*:

"Guys there is something off about Mel." I simply stated to my friends who were sitting on my bed right now, they both nodded in agreement, I turned my head to the door as I heard my mum chat to Mel about something came in the mail for Mel and how it is in her room.

"Dude are you even listing to us?" Tucker asked whilst giving a not surprised look. I shook my head whilst he just sighed

"So, penny for your thoughts?" Sam just asked, I sighed before speaking up "Looks like Mel got something form the mail… I think mum said it's from Nero?"

"Wait who's 'Nero'?" Tucker stated while fiddling with his PDA, I just shrugged

"I don't know… I wonder what is in the package… Hey guys I'm going to check it out." Sam and Tucker nodded

"Yea while you do that I'll try and find out more about 'Nero', gender, where they live, where they sent it, etc. Ok?" Tucker stated, I just nodded before turning into phantom,

"Just don't get caught, by your parents or Mel, Ok?" Sam reminded me, I rolled my eyes before saying I won't, I turned invisible and intangible before I flew to 'Mel's room', _'Looks normal enough' _I saw Mel napping on the bed all sprawled out and stomach exposed, still wearing the same clothes, black bracelet, her hair a wild mes- _"Whoa wait up! Black bracelet? . . . Did the package contain that? Hmm, I should look for a note'_ I look over to the desk to find the opened package and a letter next to it. I quickly grabbed the letter and fazed back into my room and turned back, while somewhat scaring Tucker and Sam whilst doing so, I held up the letter before Sam snatched the letter out of my hand "Hey!"

"Shh, let me read!" Sam's eyes scanned over the letter before reading it out, "'_Dear little dragon, I hope you that the Fentons have been treating you well, As I was look at the days I realized that your birthday was coming up and so this is an early birthday present. If trouble were ever to arise you can contact me though the bracelet, well then have a happy 14th birthday and sorry if I can't make it. –Nero Dalv.' _" When Sam finished I was confused, _'they know the Fentons? Then again everyone on town knows us… or at least heard of us-' _

"Hey Danny, didn't you say that Mel lived someone before coming here?"

"Yea?" I said carefully, while raising an eyebrow at Tucker

"Maybe this 'Nero' person was her 'caretaker' before she came here," Sam stated, Tucker nodded. I also nodded after all it would make sense, "Now onto the other problem," I looked at Sam with confusion, what other problem? She just rolled her eyes before Tucker cut her off,

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us that her birthday was soon! Now what would you get for a pretty girl who can kick ass?" Soon Tucker had his dreamy expression, which was interrupted by Sam with a punch to the shoulder "Ouch!" he cried I rolled my eyes,

"Tucker that sick, not to mention she just came here, give her some space!" Sam shouted, I quickly 'Shhh!' them both, which in returned they gave me odd look, I rolled my eyes at that,

"Guys didn't I mention she was asleep only a few doors down and we don't know if she is a heavy or light sleep so try and keep it down!" Both of them gave a silent 'Oh' and a look of apology, I gave both of them a nod before continuing "As for why I never told you guys about her birthday is, that I didn't know that myself." I blushed at that while looking down and my hand rubbing the back of my neck, I heard a grone and a slapping noised which I am guessing that was a facepalm, _'Huh, I wonder if mum, dad or knew about this, or am I just really that clueless?'_

"So you never told us because you never knew? God, does anyone in your household know this?" Sam sarcastically stated, I looked up before saying,

"Actually, mum and dad might have forgotten about it, and I doubt that jazz would know, then again she might…" Tucker stood up after I finished, Sam and I exchanged a look before going after Tucker, we followed Tucker into the lab, where mum and dad was working

"Hey Mrs and Mr F, can I ask you a question" Both of them stopped and looked over to us, dad started beaming at us,

"Is it about ghost?! If one is troubling you, call us!" Dad acted like a little puppy, mum calmed down dad before talking to us,

"Is there something wrong sweetie?"

"Actually, Mrs. F, we were wondering when Mel's birthday is, do you know?" Sam asked mum

"Of course! It's- . . . It's . . . Oh dear! It seems like I forgotten!" Mum stated before looking over to dad while he just shrugged, all of sighed _'looks like I was right, Damm that's sad' _Soon jazz came down to what the ruckus was about,

"What are you guys doing down here? Dad what did I tell you about tainting innocent souls!" I chuckled at what jazz said, I decided to save mum and dad from the wrath of jazz,

"Hey Jazz, no dad didn't drag us down here, we were asking when Mel's birthday is. You wouldn't happen to know it would you?" I raised my hopes a little after all if she didn't we have to ask Mel. And honestly I don't want to do it, it sounds like a heartless question, not to mention it would be the first birthday without her parents…

"Hmm? I'm guessing that mum and don't know? And yea its June 7th why?" we all grinned but then, Sam flipped out, which scared us all,

"OH MY GOD! That's only a week from now!" All of our eyes widen how we could forget! It's May 31st

"Huh so it is, so what are you guys going to do?" Jazz asked us, I was lost

_'DING! DING! IDEA!'_

"Guys I got an idea come on lets go to my room!" I quickly called "Oh and thanks Jazz!" jazz rolled her eyes while smiling we all left the lab, me, Sam and Tucker went back to my room to discuss about what we should get and do for Mel's birthday. Then a thought struck me, I looked to Tucker before asking him if he found anything on Nero and where that gift came from. Tucker told me that he couldn't find anything on Nero until we got more info on him, as for the gift it's from Wisconsin _'Wisconsin wow that word quite a few bitter memories with a certain billionaire Fruitloop' _while we were all chatting I had the feeling that we were being watched, but my ghost sense hasn't gone off so I shook it off, thinking it wasn't anything important… I hope.

* * *

**_/Thanks once again! I'm going to try and update more often! Sorry for the wait! Later!_**


	5. Hey

**Hey Candy here! just saying that I put up a new story on my profile. **

**Let's Play My Way**

**Enjoy the rest of your day**


	6. Chapter 6

**/sorry, updating now!**

:*:Mel's POV:*:

After hearing and seeing what Danny was doing I slowly crept back to my room without being seen by anyone surprisingly, I got my black coat with a hood and my small black book bag that I kept art supplies and things before I left the house. Once I got out I headed straight to the park, once I got there I found a nice large tree that I climbed, I pulled out my sketch book and a pen and started to draw whatever came to mind.

3 hours and a half later, I drew 3 pictures of Danny and 1 of Phantom, 2 of Vlad and Plasimus, 5 nature scenes and 1 of my ghost form and me in an epic back to back stance. Overall, not bad… I use to draw at least 20 pages of stuff back in the mansion, and then again there was more scenery and open space back there, '_god I miss it already' _not knowing what to do with my time so I just decided to close my eyes and go through my memories,

* * *

_-I was never very close to my family, I am an only child. I also didn't have many friends as well, but I did have my childhood friend who I was much closer to than my parents… her name is Vish, but I just called her Fish most of the time. Sadly she and her family moved away a month before my parents died._

_Surprisingly the death of my parents wasn't a very depressing or sad one for me; it was more of an ironic death, though I never told anyone that. My Dad was a cook and my Mum was a Nurse and the way they died was food poising, they went out for tea and left me alone at home, so when they didn't come home the next day I was expecting a police officer to show up sooner or later. Sadly I had school that day; I left for school and did the same thing day in, day out. After school I went to a café and got myself a hot chocolate while I looked over at the TV to see the announcement of my parent's deaths. Later when I got home I saw a few police officers around and about, one of them noticed me and came up to me. All he did was question me for why I was there, so when he found out that I was the daughter and that I lived there he became all tense and stumbling over his words to say that my parents were dead. Of course I already knew this but I just played along, I just started crying and the guy tried to comfort me. Surprisingly after crying for a minute I was left alone and I could hear the other guys scold the guy that broke the news to me, which he retaliated by saying that none of them would have done it, that shut them up. I soon heard my phone go off; I was at home due to having no friend's and or relatives nearby or alive, I pick it up to hear Vlad talking,_

**_"Melody?"_**

_"Vlad?"_

**_"Oh thank goodness you are alright! I just heard what had happen so I quickly called you to see if you alright seeing they did not mention you once."_**

_"Oh? They didn't? Anyway thankyou for calling me, you are probably the only one who hasn't gone all gushy and treating me like a little kid or a cracked porcine doll that their too scared to touch in fear that I'll break."_

**_"Really? Then again you are a kid; most adults don't know how to deal with kids who just under gone something traumatic like their parent's death. Anyway now for the other reason that I called you, do you anyone to stay with or taking you in yet?"_**

_"No not really. Fish moved away a month ago, I have no other friends, most adults' think I'm a trouble maker. They will either force me out of my home to live in an orphanage or they let me stay at home and let me find my way of getting around in life… why did you ask?"_

**_"Melody, how would like to stay with me?"_**

_I was shocked at first, but I agreed of course and he paid my expenses and moved off to his place, or well more of a castle but you get it._

_Vlad and I met back when I was little, my parents were old friends, and they left me with him for a day due to their wedding anniversary. Of course needless to say that Vlad did not want anything to do with me, so I found where the kitchen, bathroom and the library, Vlad's place was huge! I did have my sketch book and pencils with me to draw, as well as a compass for some odd reason… I don't remember why I had it but it did come in handy, so I first started to map out the place I only mapped from the places that I already knew so it wasn't very bit but it did come in handy when I got a little lost. For the whole time I was there, I stayed in the library. I read 10 books, 6 short novels 3 harry potter books and one shake sphere book, other than that I drew 20 new pages in my sketch book, 3 of my parents 7 of random animals 4 buildings 3 random object 2 dresses and 1 of Vlad, I was finishing off that drawing of Vlad when he came in. He was surprised to see me in there, but now that I think of it Vlad looked kinda annoyed and worried? Anyway he asked me what I have been doing and I simply told him that I mapped out some of the place, read books and draw, he raised an eyebrow at that but he asked me if I had eaten yet, I shook my head and Vlad just sighed. He soon took me to the dining room and we ate lunch together, during that he asked me random questions and I did to though when he said that he came to find me he was also having a break and he didn't want to go back to his papers so soon so I asked him if he could play with me. Vlad just game me an amused look before asking me what would I want to play, he was surprised at my answer though. He was probably expecting me to say dollies or house or another little girl game but instead I asked him if he had a chess board, he said yes and we started to go back to the library, on the way there Vlad started to ask questions as to how well I know how to play chess, what are the rules and what all the pieces are and how they moved. We played a few games and I won a few, and earned Vlad's respect. He asked me about my mapping of the place so I just gave him my sketch book let him wonder through the pages, so when he stopped on a page I looked over to see him staring at my picture that I drew of him. And so for the rest of the day I spent with him, needless to say we 'bonded' to each other and we got to know about each other kinda well, in a way he was like a second father to me…-_

* * *

As I opened my eyes I saw the sky started to turn dark, I simply stated to head back to the house after all, home was the mansion that I grew up in.


End file.
